Brotherhood of the Apocalypse
AKA: Demonic Bank Robbers An organization of magic using criminals. All are believed to be male and to have some association with the Daughters of the Apocalypse, however this has never been proven. The Brotherhood of the Apocalypse are black magicians that are proven to use what ways and means they think they can get away with to gain the ends they desire. They do not care who they hurt to do that. Indeed some revel in the idea of hurting innocents (see below). They willingly deal with dark forces and use the taint (they think) to their advantage. In every case they are not your friends. Members of the Brotherhood were marked by rings with the symbol of Baphomet. the association of the Amulet of the Brotherhood of the Apocalypse has never been established. Said rings have vanished. Two incidents mark this group in the local files. In 2003 the Brotherhood used dark magic to aid Matthew Simons in winning the election as Mayor of Vista City. In return his part of the bargain was to fire the SIS. Shortly thereafter they used a demon to break into a Wells Fargo Bank. The SIS in the person of the Mancuso Detective Agency tracked down the clues including a trip to San Diego to ID a tattoo. With the death and insanity toll rising they finally got a break in evidence the Coven was trying to destroy. They found Brother Job, a monk that had escaped from the Coven had evidence to put them all away. The also learned the Mayor Simons had made a dark pack with the Coven to win the election. Marcus Fox indicted as part of the demonic bank robbers Fox laid a magical deadman switch that released incubi loose on the world. He send a 'gloating letter' to Alejandro Moody demanding his release from jail. It didn't work his way. At the moment his summoning stature was destroyed Fox died in agony. The couple of inmates that saw him die said it looked like he was fighting off something trying to drag him through the floor. This has been the only break in revealing this group. Their exposure has apparently forced other like groups to go to ground. The papers revealed by Brother Job strongly hint that this was not the only branch of the organization. Agents are warned to be aware of this group and to if possible locate more of them. They are considered an active danger to the public safety. Known Members *'Greg Miter' -- Furniture store owner. Murdered in custody. *'Charles Kent' -- Auto salesman Arrested for Disturbing the Peace 7 years ago, no charges filed. Convicted as part of the Wells Fargo Bank job 15 to 20 -- 2016 Update: Currently in prison. *'Raymond Esterwhiles' -- IT manager for Wells Fargo Bank. Convicted of Embezzlement, 10 to 15. -- 2016 Update: Currently in prison *'Hoarse Phlem' -- Owns a bookstore in town Border's Franchise DWI conviction 10 years ago, no further incidents. No indictment possible. Arm twisted into the Bureau system. -- 2016 Update: An uneasy and unwilling asset. Untrusted and constantly watched. *'Phillip Armstrong' -- only Gaijin above the glass ceiling at Nogato America. Moved to Japan.--'2016 Update:' Spotted in Kobe by Monogoto-shō wa katara remasen. They were not able to keep track of him. *'Oscar Mars' -- Grocery store manager. Drug possession 2 to 5. -- 2016 Update: Currently at large. He has changed identities and vanished. *'Miles Philister' -- professor at Vista City Community Collage. No indictment possible. Arm twisted into the Bureau 13 system. -- 2016 Update: Has become an complacent assert, a convert to he Enlightenment Movement, the conversion looks genuine. Her is not one of the Gifted. *'Tervor Casteiel' -- Auto Wash manager. Convicted of drug dealing. Evidence found in Brother Job's trunk. His case is on appeal the evidence can no longer be found. 10 to 15 -- 2014 Update: Conviction overturned in 2013 he has been located living under the name Randy Jones. He is being watched. 2016: Randy Jones has vanished. He is being sought. *'George Martin' -- New job every several months, currently a telemarketer. Arrested in a domestic dispute, no charges filed 6 years ago. Convicted of drug dealing. 5 to 10 --'2014 Update:' His conviction was overturned, he did not receive a Presidential pardon. Emigrated to New Barris. *'Niles Smith' -- Gun store owner Convinced of the murder of Ellis Thacher due to evidence from Brother Job. Life -- 2013 Update: Killed in prison. *'Curtis Lore' -- Security manager at the Pacific Mall. No indictment possible. Arm twisted into the Bureau system. -- 2016 Update: Back in Prison 10 to 20. Part of the anti-terrorist corruption problem. *'Linus Litmus' -- Stock player. Indited for drug dealing. Died in custody. *'Marcus Fox' -- Wealthy, didn't work. Was convinced of the Wells Fargo bank job. 15 to 20. Later tried to blackmail the city with Incubi. Died in his cell, badly. The crossed off names *'Lynn Fabian' -- "heart attack" Corner's report has been called up. *'John Carman' -- Internal cranial hemorrhage, died in his shower *'Juan Saflok' -- Reported as killed in a grisly one car crash in 2001. Yes. It was determined that he lost control of his car. Why was never determined. *'Ellis Thacher' -- Murder victim, cold case, In 2000 he was shot while traveling from his car to his apartment. A single shot from a .30 caliber rifle. Murdered by Niles Smith to keep him quiet. *'Eirn Belkin' -- Died at his workplace, natural causes. *'Karl Roseinbalm' -- Suicide, traveled to San Francisco to jump from the Golden Gate bridge. *'Raul Tairgin' -- AKA Brother Job. He cashed out everything, sold the house, the car, paid all his credit cards and debts. The day after he cashed the check at his bank, he was never seen again. the last transaction they can find is the issuance of a $50,000 cashiers check made out to the San Fernando Mission south of San Francisco. Category:Supernatural Category:Crime Category:Gangs Category:Secrets